BE,S TGIB: My story
by cpneb
Summary: Who IS the girl in blue?  This is a portion of the story of Sarah Janine Best: a woman, a friend, and someone special.
1. Chapter 1: I AM Somebody!

BE,S TGIB: My story

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a part of the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimVerse, just a different viewpoint….

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Who is the girl in blue?

Answers:

You'll find out

TGHB: My story

-----

Chapter 1: I **am** somebody!

-----

Hello, to all of you out there who know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Felix Renton, Monique Jenkins, Tara Strong, and Bonnie Rockwaller.

Yes, I know, none of you know me, but I'm a person, and I have feelings, alright?

I at least got him to notice me when I changed my hairdo, so that was something.

He thought I was cute in those nasty baggy blue pants, that sad blue top, bur I loved my blue sweater.

He drooled like a Mad Dog when he saw me standing there in that wraparound light blue skirt with the big yellow flowers and the blue crop top.

I thought he was cute when he sat in the hall, reading: His blue banded shirt with the white collar made him look oh-so-handsome, and his grey short pants showed some cute leg (hey, I'm not dead, alright?), but I giggled when I saw his sandals and white socks, branding him by the 'popular people' as a geek. He looked a little like Kim's dad, and I'd always had a schoolgirl crush on him: what a hunk and a brain!

He used to call me 'that girl in blue,' but now he calls me by my name:

Sarah Janine Best.

He also calls me:

Beautiful.

I love it when he calls me that, and I love his kisses.

I loved it when he first told me that my blue-green eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

They all called him a geek.

I call him by his name:

Christopher (he told me he hated his nickname 'Chip' until I said it, and he thought it was music) David Robinson Design.

I also have another name for him:

One-way-or-another-I-want-him-to-be-my-fiancée, even if I have to ask him myself.

Yes, I'm a fool: I fell in love with him the first time I saw him, and I haven't told him let; I do so love Chip Design, and I don't know how to tell him exactly how I feel.

I need to tell you my story: it's driving me insane that no one knows who I am.

You don't know me, and you have no idea what I do.

I'm Wade Load's neighbor: yes, Dr. Load, so between him and being in the shadow of Kim Possible at Middleton High, I've seen some creepy things, but -

Won't someone pay attention to me?

I **AM** SOMEBODY!

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

A very special set of thanks go out to Jason Barnett, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and yvj for noticing this wonderful lady and commenting on her in Zaratan's forum.

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, some tears, and something to think about.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	2. Chapter 2: History of Sarah, volume 1

BE,S TGIB: My story

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a part of the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimVerse, just a different viewpoint….

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Who **is **the girl in blue?

Answers:

You'll find out here, in TGIB: My story

-----

Chapter 2: History of Sarah, volume 1

-----

Sarah Janine Best.

You can say it: Sa-rah, Sa-rah.

I knew you could.

Yes, I was raised on Mr. Rogers.

I've been in Middleton all my life. Yes, I know, it's not the Mecca of the Western world, but I kinda like it.

One thing's for certain: it's never dull, anymore, now that Kim's on call.

It used to not be like that…

-----

I was there, watching in Pre-K that first day when Kim and Ron first met, the future lovers and spouses. Of course, none of us knew it back then, but give us a break: we were only five years old!

I tried out for cheerleader in elementary school, back when they took everybody to cheer, regardless of how good or bad you were.

I was bad: really, really, really bad. I tripped over my pom-poms, fell, and broke my arm.

Neither Bonnie nor Kim laughed at me, which is more than I could say about the rest of the cheer-sisterhood. And, that was my cheerleading career: one broken arm and a pair of crushed pom-poms was what I had to show for it.

So much for that 'sitch,' as Kim would call it.

-----

I was a strange bird most of middle and high school, and I had girlfriends equally as strange: we were all smart (when we weren't** supposed** to be), not worried about our looks (when we **were** supposed to be), and couldn't care less about boys (when we were most **definitely** supposed to be).

We were as far away from the cheerleading as we could get, but we all had fun and hung, pretty much, together through middle and high school:

Lorelei Nguyen (pronounced 'win' for those of you Vietnamese-challenged like I was until she explained it to me),

Holli Ivy (her parents were very, very wierd) Magellan (and no relation to Ferdinand),

Justine Flanner (she hung around with us until she started stealth-dating Mike, but that's another story),

Alexis Safic (who started going by Alex when she decided to 'play for the other team,' if you know what I mean),

Delores Medrano (who taught me to love pan-fried meat dumplings, a wonderful Chinese dish that her mother made whenever I would come over for dinner and bat my eyelashes), and

Jennifer Horne' (pronounced hor-na', not hor-ne'; she taught me to eat jalapeños, and I got back at her for that by introducing her to horseradish).

A total aside: Alex teased Jennifer unmercifully about her name and started wearing t-shirts that were just suggestive enough to make Jen blush constantly when we would all get together. Alec thought it was fun, but Jen was bothered…for awhile, until she turned up one day with her arms wrapped around Alex's waist. I saw three boys cry when they saw Jen with Alex: go figure.

-----

I was equally strange at home most of middle school, hanging out over at the Load's house, especially after Mr./Mrs. Load's son graduated from college with his first PhD at the age of 10 when I was in the end of middle school, and him just a few years younger than me. I went to Wade's graduation with my parents, and other parents laughed at him and his name. I asked her, then, why they named him Agamemnon, and she that it was because they knew that he would be a hero in his life: I wonder how she knew how close to the truth she had forecast.

I saw him hold up his diploma and yell: "This is for Stephanie!" and I jumped to my feet and applauded along with the rest of the people there, but I knew far too well:

Before that, I saw him go through Stephanie's death and the funeral.

He left the house that night while I was outside playing. I asked him where he was going since I didn't see his parents anywhere, and he said he was going to take care of someone. I wondered who a nine-year-old could take care of, but I would find out: when he and his parents came back, they told my folks what had happened, and they told me. I cried myself to sleep that night: I had met Stephanie, and I liked her: she was cool, and she was always nice to me, but she always seemed so sad. She would never say why.

Wade took it real hard, never coming out of the house except for a few times a year. I could see the hurt in his dad's eyes when he would walk out of the house and then come running back to the porch, crying and banging his hands against the brick outside, sometimes until his hands would bleed. He barely made it through the graduation ceremony, only making it through without panicking by taking some serious medication.

He never took medication before or after that instance; he told me, one day when I was tanning with him (now, there's a picture for you: a 15-year-old English/Swedish mix brunette tanning inside the house with an 11-year-old African-American gentlemen) ,after Stephanie died, that he needed to be at his best to 'take care if her brothers and sisters.'

I didn't learn what really happened to Stephanie until much later; Wade told me one evening when I came over to visit him and work on my tan in the deep of winter. I had never thought about why Wade would have tanning lamps in his room until that day when Joss came out, much later, tanned and smiling as she headed back to Montana:

Wade planned ahead, big time.

Andrea Jocelyn Possible: I knew that Wade was in serious trouble when he started asked me about girls one day: what they liked, didn't like, what kind of guy would I like, and so forth. He had a picture of a redhead on his desk, and he tried to hide it every time I came in, but it didn't work.

-----

I guess I should have told you one minor thing about me:

I love hardware.

All kinds of computer hardware.

And, I was darn good at what I did: debugging problems in chips and firmware.

I got from my Mom and Dad: it helped that they both had worked at the University back when it was only a College, and Mom had left her teaching job in the Business and Economics Department to go over to the Space Center to work as a liaison with the hardware vendors while Dad remained as the head of the Computer Science Department.

Getting Dad to teach me anything about computers was not unlike milking roses: you can try, but you aren't getting anything. Better to get taught by Wade than Dad, anyway.

-----

Back to Wade:

OK, I'll admit it: Wade was a great tutor. He ran rings around Dad in teaching me; I guess Dad was destined to harass college students but oblivious to how to teach the same subject to his own kids.

Wade taught me almost everything advanced I knew about computers and math: I aced all of my classes in those subjects from seventh grade on because of him. He could teach anyone; well, except for that time he tried to teach Algebra to Ron: I still laughed whenever I imagined the sight of Wade's head banging against his desk, that evening when I walked into his room, while he was tutoring Ron.

I had built my first computer when I was nine, and Wade and I got along famously while he worked with Kim: he would sometimes use me as a sounding board for some of his more 'unique' ideas, and I appreciated the attention, albeit vicariously, through him. I didn't want the limelight, and he paid me in tutoring in Math and Physics: it was a fair trade, in my opinion.

Trust me, he was always the gentleman…well, except for that one time that he offered to test his remote measurements capture process on me; unfortunately, he tested it on me before he offered. I almost got mad at him, but he was so cute…and he showed me what he could do with the tool. I was amazed that this was a 12-year-old, but he had the mind (the dirty mind!) of a 26-year-old male. I made him promise: no more remotes on me unless I offered, and he grinned and agreed. I learned later that he'd set his sights on other prey….When I found out, I was flattered that he had chosen me as his test subject: I ranked with Kim in his mind on something, or at least my body did..

My parents, brothers, sisters, and I got used to having Global Justice jets land in the street in front of his house and either pick up or drop off Kim and Ron.

-----

Then, there was El Noche de Diablos: the night of the Diablos.

Like, I would have had a date for the prom.

Like, I would have had a date, period.

I goofed, big time, that one time when Ronald Dean Stoppable asked me to the Sprit Dance: I was sure that he was using me as a backup in case Kim dumped him, so I shoved a library book into his face: that was a 'no' in his book.

My friend Justine later told me that that was the single stupidest thing I'd ever done: I should always get 'Ron-shine' whenever I could get it. So I was slow: sue me.

I went with Lorelei, Danica, and Delores: we were on the committee to serve drinks (we were considered safe because they didn't think we'd have dates and we didn't drink alcohol: two for two), and I remembered Ron crashing into the door and yelling about the Diablos.

He and Kim left Eric standing there, but later Shego came and pulled Eric out the door: he didn't seem too scared to go with her.

When the news came through that the Diablos had suddenly grown huge all over Middleton, I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door: I had given Wade my Diablo to study because he thought that there was something wrong with them.

I got home, dodging the massive creatures in the road, to find a huge hole in his roof and his parents standing outside, holding each other.

"Where's Wade?" I yelled as I jumped out of the car, and Mr. Load pointed into the house.

"Let's go!" I yelled and headed in and down the hall to Wade's room. I could hear the crunching and crashing of walls and (I later learned) the roof cracking as the Diablo moved, then I heard nothing.

"WADE!" I yelled, and Mr. Load slammed his hand on the reader and the locks clicked but the door didn't open.

I pushed on it and heard a small creak. He and I leaned, and he called: "On Three: One…Two…THREE!" and we pushed to force the door to open.

Wade's room was a mess: his servers were covered in debris, and the roof to his room was gone, but the Diablos in his room were now normal-sized. He stood at his desk, seemingly in shock, but he turned around and saw us.

"DAD!" Wade ran and grabbed him.

"Are you and Mom all right?"

"We're fine, son; what happened?"

"Drakken: he's got control over the Diablos in Middleton somehow, but Kim and Ron found the local signal source, and they killed it.

"Sarah, are you busy in the next hour or two?" he grinned.

"What up, Wade?"

"I need a little help, please and thank you," and he waved his hand around the room with a smile. "As you can see," he grinned, "I've got a bit of a mess, and I've got to pull a hat out of a rabbit."

I knew what he meant: he needed to create a miracle: normal Wade mode, I thought and grinned. The rest of the world would consider pulling a rabbit out of a hat as difficult, but Wade did that every day: for him, pulling the hat out of the rabbit would be much harder on both him **and** the rabbit.

"What do you need, Wade?"

"I need a little help clearing this stuff out so I can concentrate on putting together my 'hat trick,'" he replied, and I started by heading for the corner where Lucky's aquarium was.

"Lucky's all right, Wade," I heard him breathe a huge sigh as I pulled shingles off the top of the aquarium.

"What else?" I asked as Mr. Load helped me collect the debris and dump it into trashcans that Mrs. Load had brought us from outside, and we had most of the big stuff out in a few minutes. Luckily, the majority of the debris had gone up and out when the Diablo blew through the roof from the inside. Dad and my brothers had come over and were moving the trashcans out as we filled them, allowing Wade to concentrate on his goal: build an EMP scrambler gun to shut down the Diablos.

"Can I help, Wade?" I asked when we got the mess cleaned up, and Wade looked up from his desk.

"That depends, Sarah: have you learned anything from me?" he smiled, and I rolled another chair over to his desk, and we started in on the chip set and power source.

The EMP gun…

Wade needed one that he could charge from the Kimmunicator batteries while Kim and Ron headed to their target. They would then fire the gun at the transmitter tower, scramble the signal, killing it and rendering the Diablos harmless.

Sounds simple, right?

When is **anything** simple when Kim's involved?

Her boyfriend Eric had left with Shego, the world was being attacked by Drakken with Diablos designed from her Dad's project, and she was in an untested suit.

Oh, yea, I saw the suit when Kim and Ron pulled up to the house: I went out of the room to the front door to let them in, and I saw the look on Ron's face when Kim got off the cycle and removed her helmet: it gave new meaning to the phrase: 'Mad Dog foams at the mouth!"

"Hey, Kim," I called as she came in.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"Live next door, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," she said as she headed for Wade's room.

She never remembered: geez, you would think after more trips over here than I could count and seeing me countless times, she'd remember once where I lived.

"He's got your spare backpack ready for you, Kim," I said as she entered his room, but she didn't hear me.

"It's all packed, Kim," Wade handed her the backpack. "It's the backpack you left here the last time you came back from the Dementor mission and dropped off the last of his surprises for the GJ 'Trash Heap'," he reminded her.

"That's where it went! I forgot I left it here. Thanks, Wade: You Rock!" she said, sliding it on her back. I saw Wade wince, but I didn't know why until much later.

"And, Kim?" she turned as she headed out the door.

"Good luck," he gave her a thumbs-up, and she smiled.

"By the way, Kim," he added as she turned her head back to look at him over her shoulder.

"**You** make that suit look **goood**," he smiled, and she grinned and headed out the door.

He didn't say anything else until he heard the souped-up scooter pull away.

"Sarah, the suit's not tested, the gun's not tested, and she's going out to fight Shego and Drakken," he said softly in a matter-of-fact tone, and he smiled a sad smile up at me.

"We did what we could, Wade," I replied softly, and he nodded.

"She really trusts me, you know," he smiled, and I could see a bit of a tear in his left eye.

"She'll be fine, Wade, she'll be fine," I reassured him, and I hugged him as he shook.

I knew what Kim didn't:

Wade was scared to death of losing another 'big sister,' like he lost Stephanie.

I held him for a minute or two, then pulled him away.

"That's enough, guy: time for you to 'go do that voodoo that you do so well,'" I smiled, and he nodded, turned, and went back to his desk, resetting the monitoring equipment and tracking Kim and Ron on their way to the target: Bueno Nacho HQ.

"Thanks, Sarah," he said as I walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "You Rock," he added with a grin in his voice.

"I do what I can, Wade; besides, to quote her:

"'No Big,' Wade," I replied, and he chuckled as the moving dot headed towards its target.

I stayed with him, not saying anything, just watching him and rubbing his shoulders until the dot stopped moving:

They were there.

"I'll get out and leave you alone," I said as I headed for the door, and by then I heard Wade tell Kim 'Check your backpack, Kim.' I closed the door and smiled as I walked down the hall.

I walked out into the living room to see my parents, my idiot oldest younger brother, and Wade's parents all standing there, grinning.

"Thank you, Sarah," Mrs. Load said, and she hugged me.

"Awww, 'no big, Rachel,'" and she laughed through her tears.

"Where are they going?"

"Bueno Nacho HQ. Kim's prom date is there: Shego took him from the prom, and Drakken is gonna fire up the Diablos worldwide, like he did here in Middleton," I said, and the room got quiet.

"That's gonna leave a mark," my idiot brother joked, and he was the only one who laughed at his joke.

-----

You know 'the rest of the story:'

Kim fought Shego; Eric was a synthodrone, the Diablos were activated, yada yada yada;

Kim and Ron get caught, Ron finally tells her, yada yada yada;

Wade's scrambler worked, Diablos died, Drakken and Shego were arrested, yada, yada, yada.

Oh, yeah, and one more thing:

I went back to the Prom after I cleaned up (not easy without hot water), and I was there, in the background, when Kim and Ron came walking in: Kim in her blue prom dress, burned ragged around the bottom edges, and Ron in his blue tux.

I heard Bonnie yell "She's dating the loser!" and I heard the rest of the room break into loud applause and cheers, mine only a small part of that wonderful sound.

When the song 'Could it be?' started, I saw Monique have a minor swoon, and I watched Rufus lean against her.

I saw the kiss, and I cried:

I cried because I was happy for Kim and Ron.

I cried because I had no one in my life.

I cried because I wanted to be wooed like Ron had done to Kim.

I'm old-fashioned, all right: I wanted to be wooed, too, to have some boy like Ron sing love songs to me like I was sure he was doing to Kim.

I wanted a Ron of my own, and Wade was way too young for me.

Gotta find me a 'plan B.'

I didn't know, then, was that 'plan B' had been working on finding a way all year to talk to me.

-----

I walked outside that summer morning and watched Wade climb into the jet and it take off with both him and Dr. Director inside. I saw Mrs. Dr. Load at the door, and I walked over to be nosy (yes, it's not one of my better traits, but you never learn if you don't ask).

"Where's Wade off to, Mrs. Load? Is something wrong?" I asked. Wade had been acting strange the last few months.

She turned around and looked at me: she was crying and smiling.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" she had told me to call her by her first name, but I still didn't do it a lot: I still respected Rachel Nation, the artist, and Dr. Rachel Load, the adult.

"He's going to Montana, Sarah," and I yelped with glee as Mr. Load came out of the door and put his arms around his wife. I told them what I knew: Wade was in the midst of a months-long and head-long crush on Joss, and I'd bet that he was heading up to Montana to 'woo her.'

"'Woo' her?" Rachel asked, smiling. "That's a little old-fashioned for a young girl like you, Sarah."

"I'm 'old fashioned,' Rachel: I want to be wooed like Kim was by Ron," I replied.

"You want to hang off a cactus?" Mr. Load asked, laughing.

"Well, not exactly the same way," I admitted, and we all three laughed as we went into the house for a diet soda.

-----

I knocked on the front door, and Mrs. Load answered.

"Hello, Sarah," she grinned and nodded.

"Did they connect?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Big time: they're in love, and they're even talking about getting married in eight years," and I was jealous of Andrea Jocelyn Possible: not for who she was or for who she had found (although, Doctor Wade Load was no bait fish by any stretch of the imagination: he's intellectual prime beef), but for what she had found:

True love.

"He's in his room," she added, and I nodded my thanks and headed back.

"Wade?" I knocked on his door, and Wade's face, on a miniature Ryan Load body, answered the door.

"WADE!" I hugged him, and he hugged me back in a way he'd never done before.

"Someone's turning into prime Kobe beefcake," I grinned as we separated and headed into his room. "Montana must have been berry, berry good for you," I laughed as I walked in. "And, it looks like Montana was good to your room, too," I looked around at the newly redone room.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Mom's been busy. She told me if I couldn't keep it clean this time, she would get a nice large doghouse to sit on the back porch for me to live in," and I winced.

"Woof," I barked, and he laughed with me.

"What does Lucky think of all this?" I waved my arms around.

"Lucky seems to be cool with it," and he pointed to Lucky, calmly swimming and staring at us.

"To answer your question, Sarah, Montana was, indeed 'berry, berry' good, to me," he used air quotes around the 'berries' comments, and I knew where he was going.

"Jocelyn Possible, right?" and he grinned.

"Why is it that everyone knew but us?" he whined as he sat at his desk, spinning his chair around to face me at the side of his desk. I'd taken the side chair and swung it around, straddling it (and, yes, I was wearing pants, alright?).

"The look on your face, and the picture you could never hide well enough, Wade," I remarked, and we laughed together.

"She's everything I've ever dreamed of, Sarah," he smiled, and I was envious. "I love strawberries," and he laughed.

I missed the joke.

"And, on top of all that, Kim and I cleared the air, and we're completely cool now," he added. "I'm now a full partner in 'Team Possible.'"

"Wade! That's great! But, what about her? What does she think?"

"Joss, Sarah."

"Joss: got it."

"She's cool with it, too. And, I'm working with her on a new venture: she wants to start a search and rescue team.

"We even moved all of the website servers and everything that you don't see out of the house and set it up at the Bunker," and I looked confused.

"You've gotta come up and see the Bunker, Sarah: it's the best facility I've seen in a long time."

"Wow: you've been busy this summer, busier than I," I grinned, but Wade knew me too well.

"Sarah, don't worry: there's some lucky guy 'out there,' just not 'in here,'" and we both laughed: we both knew the story of how Ron finally told Kim how he felt.

"I know, I know," I whined. "I'm just tired of waiting.

"If this keeps up, I may have to do something drastic.'"

"Sarah!" he looked shocked, but then he had an evil grin on his face, but I quelled the thought with a pre-emptive strike.

"Not EVEN in your dreams, Wade!" and we both laughed.

We talked awhile longer, and he showed me the clothes he was taking down to BetterThoughts after he washed them and folded them. "Someone can use them, and I'm making a small cash donation, as well," he smiled.

BetterThoughts would be 'berry, berry' happy tonight, too.

I hugged him on the way out, and I headed across the lawn to my house. I thought I saw someone riding a bicycle across the street in front of our houses.

Little did I know, plan B was heading my way, coming to visit me.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

A very special set of thanks go out to Jason Barnett, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and yvj for first noticing this wonderful lady and commenting on her in Zaratan's forum.

A hearty set of thanks go out to CajunBear73, captainkodak1, King in Yellow, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Stareva01, Sir Sebastian, Slyrr, Spectre666, whitem, and Zaratan for helping me keep in and real-time beta'ing this chapter to ensure that I remained on the canonical straight and narrow as well as allow me to bring the quality of product to you, my readers, that you so richly deserve.

Another shout-out to sapphicspencil from KPSlashhaven and King in Yellow for the name Alex Safic. She fits in well as one of Sarah's friends, and expect to see more of here (figuratively) in later chapters.

One final comment: thank you, King in Yellow, for truly making me speechless with your comments. I am truly humbled by your statements (not quite speechless, unfortunately!).

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, some tears, and something to think about.

-----

**Preview: **

"What do you mean, a song for me?" I was trying to remain calm, but inside my stomach was doing somersaults.

"Well, Sarah, I want you to come down to the Shack tonight: I want to sing a song for you," Chip was smiling as he spoke, and my heart was melting again.

"What is it?"

"A surprise," and he kissed my cheek before Barkin came around the corner.

"Cya, Sarah: tonight, alright?" He yelled over his shoulder, and Ron came around the other way and passed Chip as he called back to me.

"Oooh, Sarah, looks like he's got the mad crush on you," Ron grinned.

"Kim and I are going tonight: Joss is in town, so Wade's coming, too. Interested, but before I had a chance to reply:

"STOPPABLE!" Barkin yelled, coming around the other way.

"I didn't do a PDA, Mr. Barkin," but he glared at him anyway.

"I know, more extra homework," Ron confirmed as he walked to class.

"Ms. Best," Mr. Barkin nodded at me as he walked away, then turned, winked, an dgave me a thumbs-up.

Even Mr. Barkin knew how I felt?

I was sure:

My life was now officially over.

-----

Chapter 3: History of Sarah, volume 2, the next chapter of BE,S TGIB: My Story. Stay tuned….

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	3. Chapter 3: History of Sarah, volume 2

BE, S TGIB: My story

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a part of the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimVerse, just a different viewpoint….

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Who **is **the girl in blue?

Answers:

You'll find out here, in TGIB: My story

-----

Chapter 3: History of Sarah, volume 2

-----

I'm Sarah Janine Best, by the way.

Dad always said:

The 'Best' never rest.

Dad is full of corn, sometimes, but I love him.

Mom, too.

Sisters: of course, even the little one who puked on my 25-page essay for Barkin.

Brothers: another story entirely.

But, this isn't about them:

It's all about me (YEAHHH!).

Well, me and plan B that came up on the bicycle that day….

-----

I had just left Wade's house after talking to him about Jocelyn and lamenting about my lack of a love life.

Dear, sweet Wade: he told me:

"Sarah, don't worry: there's some lucky guy 'out there,' just not 'in here,'" and we both laughed:

"I know, I know," I whined. "I'm just tired of waiting.

"If this keeps up, I may have to do something 'drastic.'"

"Sarah!" he looked shocked, but then he had an evil grin on his face, but I quelled his thought with a pre-emptive strike.

"Not **_EVEN_** in your dreams, Wade Load!" and we both laughed.

I loved the fact that Wade treated me like a person.

Not like David Farnsworth.

-----

I went to the Spirit Dance with David Farnsworth last year, and I never danced a single dance with him.

He danced with Alexis Safic the entire time.

It had to be a coincidence that she went from Alexis to Alex and from boys to girls after that dance, right?

Hmmmm….

Maybe **_I_** was the lucky one.

Anyway, I spent most of the time dancing with Jonathan Casper: that's who you saw me with in the yearbook picture.

Jon's a nice guy, but he was pining for Monique, and he was hoping that, by her seeing him dancing with me, she'd run into his arms.

Jon was a bit slow at times (and, I don't mean physically: the guy could run amazingly fast for someone so sloppy most of the rest of the time), but he was sure he was right.

He wasn't.

I was checking out that great pair of legs that I saw across the dance floor while trying to avoid looking at that pair of smiling jackals: David and Alexis.

-----

I don't even remember who he was dancing with.

I just wanted to jump his bones right there on the dance floor.

In public.

In front of Barkin.

No matter the consequences.

God, he was hot!

Kim could keep Ron (well, she could share a little bit): I wanted him.

I tossed my chance at Ron away when I shoved the book in his face.

He forgave me for that after he was engaged, but I never forgave myself for it.

Two reasons:

One: it just wasn't nice.

And, Two: I could'a been Mrs. Sarah Janine Best-Stoppable.

Hey, a girl can dream, alright?

-----

Back to my dreamboat:

He had some strange dance floor moves, but I didn't care.

I tried to get to him all night, but I never got away from Jon.

Jon kissed good, but he just wasn't into me: he was captured in the Mon-web, like so many of the other guys in the school.

Well, realistically, like about 65 PER CENT of the guys in the school at one time or another were captured in the Mon-web.

God, I wished I looked like her!

The most frightening part: I don't think she ever really knew just what total impact she had on most of the MHS male population.

Except for Felix…but, that's another 'foam at the mouth' story.

-----

I didn't learn the guy's name until almost Christmas.

Christopher David Robinson Design.

His parents must have loved 'Pooh' to have worked that name in.

I didn't have any classes with him, but I would see him and several of his friends in the library, supposedly studying but actually girl-watching.

I caught him looking at me then, and he smiled real big.

I looked like a mess: baggy blue pants, my 'well-loved' blue shirt and sweater that I wore everywhere and almost all year long.

I was cold-natured.

That, and my Nana hand-knitted that sweater for me: she was a brilliant knitter up until the day she died, three years ago.

I still miss her.

I never had a chance (I was chicken, all right? My experience with guys was Jon, Wade, Ron (and shoving a book into his face was not a resume-builder), and my brothers ('bothers' might be a better description of them)) to talk to him all school year, so the fact that he was coming up to my house on a bicycle was cause for panic of the highest magnitude.

-----

He came across the street and pulled up on the sidewalk in front of me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Witty and urbane conversation.

"I'm Chip."

"Hey, Chip: I'm Sarah."

"Sarah Best: I know. Nice to meet you, Sarah," and he stuck out his hand.

"Same here, Chip…"

"Chip Design," and I giggled.

"Yea, I know, but you'll remember it, won't you?" he smiled.

He had me with the smile.

"Yea, I guess I would."

"So, you're a senior, right?"

"Yea; you?"

"Me too.

Silence.

"Well, I'll see you around, Sarah."

"Yea, sure will, Chip."

"Bye," and he turned his bike around.

"WAIT!" he turned back around and stared at me, smiling.

"Look, Chip, I tried all last year to get up the nerve to talk to you," and his eyes danced, "but I never did, and I'll be damned if I let you get away this easy.

"You wanna go have a soda or something?"

And, of course, Global Justice would decide to land a jump jet in the street at that very time and almost blow both of us away.

I grabbed onto his handlebars.

He grabbed my wrist.

I was in love.

OK, well, maybe not that soon. But I loved the feel of his hand on my skin…

BAD SARAH!

Too much Load in my life, I had at times.

After Kim and Ron went inside and the jet lifted off, we were able to talk.

"This happen a lot around here?"

"Yea; it does, when you live next to Wade."

"Dr Wade Load?" His eyes grew big.

"Yea, **that** Wade."

"I **need** to get his autograph, Sarah. Could you help me get it?"

"Sure thing, Chip, but it's gonna cost you," I grinned.

"How much?" I know he was thinking dinner and a movie, but I'm a cheap date.

"Coffee at MoonNickel's."

"Deal?" he let out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Deal."

"Let's go," and we headed for coffee.

-----

Chip was into music: some kind of band, he told me, but I was too blinded to remember. I did remember that he loved poetry, of all things.

That, and he was a software whiz: C-Sharp, PHP, Java, you name it, he could do it, supposedly.

I used to dream that I'd build his perfect hardware, he'd write the perfect software, and we'd lived happily after.

How's that for Geek-Dream 101?

He escorted me home (after buying me a large coffee and a carrot cake: it must be love, Sarah!), and we talked for a few minutes before 'bother pain' came out to tell me that Mom had been looking for me, so we broke off the conversation rather abruptly.

I only talked to him twice more, and only once at school, before I ran into Ron that Friday between second and third periods after the first of the year..

-----

"Hey, Sarah J!" I heard his voice, and I smiled.

"Hey, Chip: you been hiding on me, or out being chased by all those other girls?" Coy was not in my nature; shy was, unfortunately, which explained why I blushed after I spoke.

"Na, just busy with classes.

"You free this evening?" A DATE?

"Yea, what's up?"

"I'd like for you to come and hear a song I wrote for you."

"What do you mean, a song for me?" I was trying to remain calm, but inside my stomach was doing somersaults.

"Well, Sarah, I want you to come down to the Shack tonight: I want to sing my song for you, to you," Chip was smiling, and my heart was melting.

"What is it?"

"A surprise," and he kissed my cheek before Barkin came around the corner.

"Cya, Sarah: tonight, alright?" He yelled over his shoulder, and Ron came around the other way and passed Chip as he called back to me.

"Oooh, Sarah, looks like he's got the mad crush on you," Ron grinned.

"Kim and I are going out tonight: Joss is in town, so Wade's coming, too. Interested?" but before I had a chance to reply:

"STOPPABLE!" Barkin barked, coming around the other way.

"I didn't do anything, Mr. Barkin," but he glared at him anyway.

"I know, more extra homework," Ron confirmed as he walked to class.

"Ms. Best," Mr. Barkin nodded at me as he walked away, then turned, winked, and gave me a thumbs-up.

Even Mr. Barkin knew how I felt?

I was sure:

My life was now officially over.

-----

I stood in front of the mirror on my closet door and mentally screamed.

Why was I worried about how I looked?

I was never like this before.

'You never had a guy like him even remotely interested before, either.'

Shut up voices.

'And, you know I'm right.'

HUSH!

I cupped: I certainly didn't have Bonnie's 'girls,' but I wasn't a board in that area by anyone's imagination.

I ran my hands down my body: cute waist, nice figure.

My legs, I thought, were my 'best' asset: I had legs to die for, I thought, or at least I hoped that's what Chip thought.

I wasn't 'Kim' beautiful or 'Bonnie' or 'Tara' drop-dead, but I thought I could hold my own.

Okay, here goes:

Sexy, half-cup bra: check.

Bikini cut panties: check.

Hey, gotta be prepared if he's wants to play 'baseball' afterwards, but he's only getting a double, at Best.

I stepped into my new skirt: a light blue, cotton gauze, fully-lined and knee-length (minimize the free shots of Sarah!). It was crinkled, not pleated. I liked this version: Chip would have a harder time trying to 'sneak a peek.'

I slipped on a white camisole and grinned when I pulled out my new, secret weapon (I hoped!): a black medium-sleeve v-neck tunic that went down to just above mid-thigh: the key was the V-neck: it went down low enough to get attention but stayed high enough to keep the 'girls' framed properly.

I grabbed my sweater after I put on a dab of makeup and walked thru a spray of Obsession! for Young Women

'makeup AND perfume: girl, you are hooked!'

'SHUT! UP!'

"Heading out, Mom! Going to the Settlement tonight," I reminded her as I headed out the front door.

The wind was a bit nippy; I slipped on my sweater on the porch and was starting down the walk when I looked over and saw Wade and a redhead coming out of his front door.

"Wade?" I called.

"Hi, Sarah," he replied, and she turned her head my direction.

She had a wonderful smile on her face and roses in her hands.

Lucky girl: this must be Joss: no one else would be 'Possible.'

"Hi yourself, Wade. Hello, Joss: I'm Sarah Best," and I stuck out her hand; "Wade's next door neighbor. Congratulations, by the way," I smiled.

Joss shook my hand and then looked confused.

"For what?"

"For capturing the genius' heart, that's what, Joss," I smirked, and she blushed.

"Heading out, Sarah?" Wade asked, and I nodded.

"Middleton Teen Settlement," I replied. "I'm meeting someone there."

"That's where we're going, too!" Joss exclaimed. "I've never been there: is it nice?"

"It's cool, Joss: you'll like; that is, if you can ever keep your hands off of Wade long enough to enjoy the place," I remarked dryly, and Joss blushed again while Wade laughed.

"Why don't you ride with us, Sarah, if you don't mind making a stop before we get there?"

"Ride in what, Wade?" Joss asked, and I heard the limo pull up before I saw it, but seeing was definitely a surprise. My face must have shown it.

"Just something appropriate for you, my princess." Wade turned her to face the limo.

That got her attention, as did the gentleman who came around to open the door.

"Good evening, madam: my name is Boyd Boudreaux; but, please, call me Boyd. I will be your driver tonight, Miss Jocelyn, miss, and might I add that you two ladies look lovely tonight. Dr. Load, just what **are** you up to this time?" He laughed as he held out his hand and helped us into the back of the car.

"Nothing, Boyd, seriously," and Wade laughed at the 'Motor Ed' reference. "Joss and I were heading out, and Sarah was going to the same place, so we offered her a ride."

"Very good, Sir: Miss Jocelyn, Miss Sarah, please let me know if there is anything at all that your two lovely ladies need," and Boyd closed the rear door.

"Joss, can I clone and age Wade a few years?" I asked, laughing, and she laughed and shook her head 'no' with a grin.

"Where to, Dr. Load?" Boyd had gotten in the front seat and lowered the divider.

"Kim's house: We'll pick up the last two there, then head to the 'Teen Settlement,'" he replied.

"Very good, sir.

"The items that you requested are in the cooler, sir," and he partially raised the window as he started the car.

"Good," he rubbed his hands together and handed Jocelyn and me each a champagne glass, then opened the cooler.

"Wade, I know I'm not old enough, so you two definitely aren't!" I scolded him, but then I laughed when he showed me the bottle and the label.

"For my juice lush," Wade opened the bottle of the sparkling grape juice, and Joss grinned from ear to ear. There was a story here….

-----

The more I talked to her, the more I liked Jocelyn Possible.

She was feisty, even feistier that Kim, but she also had a softness to her edge at the same time.

I was certain that she would keep Wade in line, and I looked forward to watching this relationship unfold.

We pulled up at the Possible home, and I was glad I'd decided on the skirt rather than the pants I almost wore, especially when Kim walked out the door in that dress.

Wade's eyes almost popped out, and Joss slapped him in the back of the head.

"Eyes over here, guy," and she turned his head and kissed him.

Oh, yeah, this would last.

Boyd opened the door, and Kim stepped in, surprised to see me. Maybe it was the champagne glasses we all had in our hands, or maybe it was the fact I was laughing at Wade and Joss, who'd joined in with me for a good laugh at each other.

"Going our way, Sarah?" Kim asked, and I smiled and nodded.

"Heading to the Settlement: a friend invited me to hear him sing, but I didn't even know he sang well enough to perform," I replied, and Ron smiled.

"You're in for a surprise, then, Sarah," Ron said, and he wouldn't tell me anything else.

-----

Kim stepped out of the limo, taking Boyd's offered hand, and the lot cheered for her.

Heck, I cheered, too, from inside the limo.

Ron stepped out and took her hand, and the applause and cheers redoubled.

I even got a nice grouping of cheers when I stepped out, especially from the guys who were whistling when my tanned left leg first came out of the limo.

Joss received a huge wave of cheers when she exited, and the noise grew when Wade stepped out of the limo; it became overwhelming when Wade took Joss' hand and kissed it. Wade offered his right arm to Joss and then offered his left to me. I took it, and Joss and I walked in, with Wade grinning from ear to ear.

Ron had arranged for a cozy little table for six in one of the best locations in the house: no surprise, being Ron. Justine had told me about her Bunker dinner.

Ron and Wade held our chairs, then Wade sat as Ron disappeared, returning a few moments later with his chef's coat and hat on, pushing a rolling cart with two huge trays on it.

"Chef Ronald has prepared the meal for tonight, and it is ze extra special, ladies and gentlemen."

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked

"Tonight's main course is _'Le Bout rôti de Moufette au jus."_

Wade and I both laughed: I spoke fluent French.

"Mmmm," she cooed. "Sounds dee-lish. What is it?"

"An old family recipe, KP," and Ron lifted the lid to reveal the black-and-white tail stretched out on the large serving tray.

"Roasted Skunk Butt."

"RON!"

Dead silence, then laughter filled the entire room.

Joss sat there with a wicked grin on her face, and we all soon learned why, when the laughter died down.

"Pepe!" she cried out, and Ron looked shocked.

"Ron, you killed Pepe Le Pew!" the laughter started up again when she leaned over the tail and mock-wept.

"You've done in the 'solon of love,'" she continued to even more laughs, and she picked up the skunk tail and began to fan herself with it

"Ah do decla', Ah believe Ahm's havin' the vapo's," Joss continued as she continued to fan herself, and the laughs kept coming as Wade started singing '_Elderly Man River.'_

Ron lifted the lid on the other tray, and Kim and I both breathed a sigh of relief: pizza and salad.

It wasn't house: it was Ron, and it looked delicious.

The laughs finally died, and we were able to start eating. It was definitely Ron, and it **was** delicious.

Kim and I talked, and she looked shocked when I told her some of the things I knew.

I was distracted, though: I was still looking for Chip, and I hadn't seen him yet. Then, I heard the crowd there applaud, much to my surprise.

"Chipster! Over here!" Ron called out when Chip came in the door to the applause of half of the Settlement. Chip came over, still wearing his signature short pants and white socks.

"Ron!" They slapped hands and hugged, and Ron pulled out his chair for him and handed him a fresh plate.

Chip put the plate down and held out his hand to me. I took it, and he bent over and kissed my hand.

I went straight to fire-engine red in the face (and other places as well).

"Sarah. I'm so glad you could come tonight," he smiled as he spoke softly, releasing her hand and sitting, then grabbing a piece of pizza and scarfing it down like he'd not eaten in a week.

"Sarah, I didn't know you knew the Chipmeister," Ron continued as he scarfed down another slice himself.

"We've run into each other once or twice over the last two years," I replied.

"That's her story, Ron," and Chip put the pizza down.

"I've been worshiping this lovely lady ever since last year's Spirit Dance, but you remember me back then: I couldn't even ask a clock what time it was," and I laughed and ducked my head: I was as bad as he was.

"I finally talked to her this summer, but only for a few minutes before a GJ jet almost blew us away," and I smiled.

He was as scared to talk to me as I was to talk to him!

"Then, I finally got the nerve to ask her to come here this morning, and Barkin almost gave me detention for it!"

"I got more homework," Ron groused, and Kim calmed him with a kiss.

"Sarah, I hope you like our group," Chip smiled, and I looked confused.

"What group, Chip?" and Ron slapped his head.

"Of course, Sarah: that's why you gave me that strange look in the car on the way over here: you didn't know that Chip was the lead singer for the **_Motherboards_**," and she squealed with delight.

"You're **that** singer?" I asked, and Chip nodded sheepishly.

"I **love** your stuff, Chip," now it was Chip's turn to blush while Ron looked at Joss.

"Joss, Chip's band is the top band in Middleton, and it look like they'll get a recording contract from one of the big boys," he explained, and Chip stood and wiped his hands.

"Gotta go, everybody. Sarah, I have a special for you, but it'll have to be after I do one other thing for a good friend," he smiled, blew me a kiss, and headed to the stage where the rest of the band had assembled over the past few minutes.

I reached up and caught it, and held it next to my cheek.

"Smooth, Sarah," Joss grinned.

"It's 9:30, and you know what that means," the announcer cut into the piped-in music, and the audience cheered.

"It's 'Electronics Night' at the Settlement, and that means that **_The Motherboards_** are in the house!" and the crowd yelled as the band kicked off with some hard rock, and segued after three songs into a ballad.

"Here's an original for you 'drinking-age' people," and the laughs kicked off with a hard, fast rock beat, and Chip and Dale Tomlinson, one of the backup singers, kicked off "Party Time," which ended with a great round of applause.

They did another ballad-style piece, then Chip kicked them into some Beatles, of all things, and they went through several songs in style to more applause.

After the umpteenth chorus of **_Hey, Jude, _**Chip put the mike back on the stand and slipped on a wireless headset.

"We have some special people here tonight, and I was asked by one of them to do a special performance of one of his favorite songs just for the four of them.

"Kim and Jocelyn Possible, please come on up," and Kim and Joss both stood to thunderous applause.

"Dr. Wade Load and Ron Stoppable, please join the ladies up here," and Kim looked over at Ron, but he didn't give away his intent.

He just smiled and grinned the Ron-grin.

Uh-oh….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to the stage, if you please: it's old-style 1960s 'United States BandMaster' dancing tonight, showcasing the couples," and we were all four escorted to the stage.

What surprised me was that Ron took Joss' hand, and Wade took Kim's!

Then, the music started: relaxing, comfortable, soothing, and Wade took Kim in his arms, surprising me even more. When Chip began to sing, they began to dance….

-----

One view of this upcoming section of this story can be found in the final chapter of Oops.

Sarah's view of these events there will be presented in Chapter 4 of TGIB: My Story.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

-----

I never dreamed that Sarah had this many fans out there, in here.

A very special set of thanks go out to campy, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and several others who found more cameos of Sarah: I feel like we're playing 'Where's Sarah?'

I've kept this chapter pretty much under wraps from almost everyone, mainly because Sarah's been a slave-driver and made sure that I published this before the final chapter of "Oops" came out: she wanted to not get run over by the story of Kim, Ron, Joss, and Wade, especially since she managed to catch a ride with them on the way to the Settlement. I do want to offer up a shoutout to CajunBear73 for finding my final 'Oops' (I hope!); all errors, therefore, are strictly mine as Sarah's historian.

I do want to thank her story's reviewers thus far (as of 2007.06.12): AtomicFire, CajunBear73, King in Yellow, mkusenagi2, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Sir Sebastian, Star-Eva01, and whitem.

Another shout-out: to sapphicspencil from KPSlashhaven and King in Yellow for the name Alex Safic. She fits in well as one of Sarah's friends, and expect to continue to see more of her (figuratively, possibly literally) in later chapters.

The roasted animal referred to is a running joke from one of my favorite writers, Rocinante, used in honor of this wonderful writer. If you have not read the 'Celler' series, I heartily recommend it, even over my own.

One final comment: thank you, once again, King in Yellow, for truly making me 'almost' speechless with your comments. I am truly humbled by your statements, and I intend to keep that bar at the level or higher for myself.

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, some tears, and something to think about.

-----

No preview this time: Oops, chapter 7, contains the next component of Sarah's story. Her view of that chapter will be told in Chapter 4: Deeper blue woman, like me: the next chapter of BE, S TGIB: My Story. Stay tuned….

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	4. Chapter 4: Deeper blue woman, like me

**BE,** **S TGIB****: My story **

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a part of the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimVerse, just a different viewpoint….

Additional information on the songs, "Deeper Blue" and "A Woman Like You" used within can be found in the afterward. The song, as performed below, is copyrighted by Ben Francis, a true English gentleman who is an amazing writer and composer and is no relation to cpneb.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Who **is **the girl in blue?

Answers:

You'll find out here, in TGIB: My story

-----

Chapter 4: Deeper blue woman, like me

-----

It's me: I'm back.

Where were we? Oh yeah, at the Settlement…I was going to tell you what those wonderful fools, Ron and Wade, did for Kim and Joss.

-----

After the umpteenth chorus of _**Hey, Jude, **_Chip put the mike back on the stand and slipped on a wireless headset.

"We have some special people here tonight, and I was asked by one of them to do a special performance of one of his favorite songs just for the four of them.

"Kim and Jocelyn Possible, please come on up," and Kim and Joss both stood to thunderous applause.

"Dr. Wade Load and Ron Stoppable, please join the ladies up here," and Kim looked over at Ron, but he didn't give away his intent: he just smiled and grinned his Ron-grin.

Uh-oh….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to the stage, if you please: it's old-style 1960s 'United States BandMaster' dancing tonight, showcasing the couples," and we were all four escorted to the stage.

What surprised me was that Ron took Joss' hand, and Wade took Kim's!

Then, the music started: relaxing, comfortable, soothing, and Wade took Kim in his arms, surprising me even more. When Chip began to sing, they began to dance….

Then, the music started: a keyboard and guitar duet with soft drums in the background, setting the soft, smooth mood. It was mellow, relaxing, comfortable, and soothing. Wade took Kim in his arms, and Ron took Joss in his. When Chip began to sing, I could see Kim and Joss close their eyes, and the foursome began to dance:

-----

_In your eyes there's a deeper blue, coloured by the sadness found in solitude.  
_

All I could think of was Kim running out of the prom with Ron, leaving Eric there, and what happened afterwards with Eric: Synthodrone 901, Wade later told me. EWW: I thought he was cute.

_In your dreams you sink in deeper blue, just hoping for the answers to come and rescue you.  
Deeper blue.  
Deeper blue._

_In your heart beats a deeper blue, fed by indecision and the moments that you lose._

Wade picked it up, and he danced surprisingly well: I suspected as such. He was a gentleman and a scholar, and there were damn few around. I then realized that I was thinking of Wade and Chip at the same time: I looked at Chip, and he was singing, staring directly at me. He smiled and winked.

_Memories lost in deeper blue, hidden by the darkness and the lies he put you through.  
Deeper blue.  
Deeper blue._

I wanted to run up onto the stage and smother him with kisses, to knock him to the floor and rip those shorts off of him.

I wanted to run out of the Settlement, screaming.

I wanted …I didn't know what I wanted.

_The moon pours light through broken windows, shattered glass…  
reflects the night,  
And it's wrapped in a  
shade of deeper blue._

Wade twirled Kim, and Ron twirled Joss, and both ladies grinned as they came out of the twirl. Ron and Joss looked so perfect together; it was likely the smiles and animation in their faces, just like Wade and Kim.

I wanted to be in one of those twirls. I wanted to be that happy.

I was so very tired of being alone.

_Settle down into deeper blue, close your eyes and realise she's not the one for you,  
Watch the stars spin in deeper blue and see that time still moves along and it's time you moved on too.  
Deeper blue.  
Deeper blue._

I looked at Chip during the song, and he smiled at me again. My heart melted, and I remembered the song that Kim and Ron kissed to from Jr. Prom: Could It Be? Could it happen to me?

People like me aren't that lucky: we're the ones who watch the cheerleader get the guy. We never get the guy ourselves.

_The sun will shine through every window, mirrored in your brighter life.  
And you'll forget your  
shades of deeper blue._

_Close your eyes and realize, _

Wade released Kim and Ron released Joss, and the gentlemen quickly traded places, catching a rose tossed to each of them from the member of the audience.

They had this planned.

That Wade.

It was so beautifully planned, I wanted to cry.

_That I am here with you  
And you'll forget your  
shades of deeper blue._

_Open up, so you can see, just how much I love you _

Joss and Kim both opened their eyes to the loves of their lives: Ron, holding a single white rose and Wade, holding a single yellow rose.

Where was my love, my hero? Where were **my** roses? I looked at Chip: he was still smiling at me, and he was singing these lyrics to me, it seemed.

_And we'll move past our  
shades of deeper blue. _

Kim leaned forward and kissed Ron as the music ended and the crowd cheered.

Joss did the same to Wade, and grew the cheer volume even more.

I was ready to cry, to storm out of here.

I had no idea why.

"We're doing that song one more time, for the lovers and the dreamers in the audience," Chip announced as the foursome left the stage. Wade whispered something to Joss, she grinned and nodded vigorously, and Wade walked over to me...to me?

"May I have this dance, Miss Best?" he bowed, and I stood and curtsied.

"Indeed you may, Doctor Load," I grinned, my heart still aching, and Wade took my hand and led me up onto the stage!

Chip and the band were vamping the introduction as the audience stood and paired off: the one that surprised me the most was Jon paired off with Jennifer Horne. She looked surprised that he had asked her, but she smiled and came to the dance floor nonetheless.

The vamp wound up, and Chip started up again

_In your eyes there's a deeper blue, coloured by the sadness found in solitude._

Wade looked at me and smiled.

_In your heart beats a deeper blue, fed by indecision and the moments that you lose._

Wade picked it up, and he danced just as well with me as he did with Kim: she wasn't the dance star, it was him, as I suspected, but it was nice to confirm. I tried to turn to look at Chip as I danced, but Wade held me and kept me from turning away from his face.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to be like this with you, Sarah?" he asked, and I was stunned.

"You were and are so beautiful, and I was sure that I would never have a chance with you. I have loved every minute that I have ever spent with you," he continued.

_Memories lost in deeper blue, hidden by the darkness and the lies he put you through.  
Deeper blue.  
Deeper blue._

I never knew he felt this way about me; well, I knew he had a crush, but not like this…

_The moon pours light through broken windows, shattered glass…  
reflects the night,  
And it's wrapped in a  
shade of deeper blue._

Wade twirled me and I grinned just like Kim had done when I came out of the twirl.

I got my wish. I got my twirl.

"Thank you, Sarah, for not treating me like a little kid."

"Thank you, Wade, for treating me like a friend, like a woman, especially with that fitting session you didn't tell me about," and I looked at him, and we said it together:

"But, that's not important," and we both laughed.

Oh, yeah, that was Wade, and no synthodrone, all right.

"Thank you, Sarah, for being so nice: you are so beautiful, and you will find him."

"When, Wade?" I almost cried.

_The sun will shine through every window, mirrored in your brighter life.  
And you'll forget your  
shades of deeper blue._

_Close your eyes and realize,_

"Close them, Sarah," Wade smiled and whispered, "soon, Sarah," as I closed my eyes, and it was my turn to be alone on the stage.

I wanted to cry.

_That I am here with you_

I heard Chip's voice, but it wasn't from the speaker overhead; then I felt a hand take my right hand

_And you'll forget your  
shades of deeper blue._

_Open up, so you can see, just how much I love you _

I opened my eyes, and Chip was holding my hand; in his other hand was a bouquet of beautiful lavender and pink long-stemmed roses: my favorites: how did he know?

_And we'll move past our  
shades of deeper blue. _

He leaned forward and kissed me!

He kissed me!

On the stage at the Settlement!

It was a quick peck on the lips, but I didn't care: it was as public as it could be.

He **KISSED** **ME**!

I reached up and touched his face: yep, he was real, and I wasn't dreaming, so I pulled my other hand free and took his face in both hands, closed my eyes, and made sure that he didn't get away while I captured his lips.

The cheering didn't bother me: I figured that it was for someone else, but someone tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes. Chip smiled and motioned his head towards the audience, and I glanced in that direction:

They were cheering for all of the couples kissing as the spotlight went from couple to couple, but it got the loudest when it hit us:

They were cheering the loudest for Chip and me!

I looked at his eyes, and I saw something I'd never seen before from someone I wasn't related to, except maybe the Loads:

I was almost certain it was love.

I sure hoped it was, 'cause I was ready for it.

He stepped back and started the band: a bass, guitar and drum vamp as he took my hand and led me to the front of his band, and I realized that Wade and Ron were on stage. Wade grinned, and Ron waved.

Those guys: what in the world were they up to now?

The band continued to vamp as Kim ran up and took my flowers, passing Alex and Jennifer as they returned to their seats, hand in hand. I was happy for both of them: they made a gorgeous couple.

"You go, girl!" Kim whispered and winked, then ran back down to our table.

I saw Alex and Jennifer, still holding hands, sit down. Jennifer leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips.

Alex didn't look upset in the least.

"Sarah, I've wanted - no, I've **needed** to tell you this for the last 18 months; I just hope and pray that you agree with me," Chip cued the band, and the band began to play the intro a bit louder to indicate that something was about to happen:

Chip held my right hand, and he began to sing:

(Chip) _**I've walked in the wrong direction; I've played with the doubt inside my mind **_  
(+RON and WADE, in harmony!) _**de de de de de de de de**_  
(Chip) _**I've sunk in my own reflection, I've passed every mountain I could climb**_  
(+RON and WADE) _**de de de de de de de de**_

There were violins! Ok, it was a synthesizer, but it was neat:

(Chip) _**I've dreamt of a calmer ocean, I've swum so much deeper through the blue**  
**I've toyed with the darkest notion, But I've never held a woman like you,** _  
(+RON and WADE)_ **like you**_  
(Chip)_ **I wished that I could hold a woman like you**  
_

I could have fainted dead away, screamed, swooned, I don't know what all, but I hoped that he was serious….

(Chip) _**I've cleaned up a hundred tables** _(I laughed, as did lots of the audience) _**I've cleaned up drunk cheerleaders and jocks**_  
(+RON and WADE) _d**e de de de de de de de**  
_(Chip) _**I've even done athlete's laundry; I've washed, oh, so many dirty** _(he paused for a second) _**socks **_(more laughter)  
(+RON and WADE) _**de de de de de de de de**_

(Chip) _**I've danced with evening spirits, I've seen every star there is to view;  
I've read every poet's lyrics, But I've never held a woman like you, **_  
(+RON and WADE) **_like you_  
**(Chip) **_I've dreamed that I could hold a woman like you_**

The keyboard joined in, and Chip took both my hands. He grinned, and I felt my heart flutter.   
I'd never felt this wonderful before, and I never wanted it to end.   
Chip opened up the vocal chords now, and he sounded wonderful: 

(Chip) _**I know all the rules to every game,  
I know when the skies will start to rain  
How come I never knew your name?**  
_

"Gee, I don't know: why not?" I smirked, and the audience laughed.

**_And when every dream that I rely _  
_all turn to sand and when I die_**

Chip suddenly got a lot quieter, almost whispering to me through the headset:

_**Please, won't you be the one to cry (for me).**_

"Yes, I will," I whispered, and he smiled and mouthed 'thank you.'

Chip released my hands, and he spread his arms apart, like he was trying to capture the world:

(Chip) _**One night by a moonlit river, I would give the world to have you there **_  
(+RON and WADE) _**de de de de de de de de**  
_(Chip) _**One song that my soul delivers as an answer to my prayer **_  
(+RON and WADE) _**de de de de de de de de**_

(Chip) **_I'll wait 'til the mountains fall, _  
_I've stood 'til the skies came tumbling, too_**  
(+RON and WADE) **_I will sacrifice and give it all_ **

Chip took both of my hands back, and he looked so serious, I could have cried:

(Chip) _**now that I'm holding a woman like you, like you**_

Then he took me in his arms, and he stared into my eyes and sang as if I were the only person in the room:

_**now that I know I love a woman like you, like you, like you **_

then he kissed me tenderly on the lips as the song ended, and the audience cheered.

"I love you, Sarah," Chip confessed.

"I love you, Chip," I replied.

"You go, you two!" the crowd yelled, and I realized that his microphone was still on.

"Oops," he grinned and reached down to his mike control.

I stopped his hand.

"Kiss me, Chipster," then I let him turn off the mike.

He was a good listener.

-----

Someone had a great sense of timing in the band:

The music started up again while we stood on stage, and the announcer called out:

"Last dance, and this one is for a certain couple: you know who you are," and the keyboard player led the band in an instrumental version of 'Could it Be?" as the stage got crowded.

We danced; well, we more just leaned on each other. I loved it, the way I felt in his arms.

"Congratulations, Chip; my condolences, Sarah," Ron laughed as he and Kim danced by.

Kim reached up and hit him on the back of the head. "Pay no attention to him, Sarah: I think Chip's cute," and she winked as they went on.

I glanced at Chip: he had stopped dancing and he was now a bright red!

"Kim Possible thinks I'm cute?" he stammered.

"Yea; well, it's probably an Oedipal thing, so don't get your hopes up, guy," I smirked, and we resumed dancing with him twirling me once again.

We kept going, and Alex and Jennifer danced up to us.

"Jennifer: you look sooo happy," Chip said, and she nodded.

"We both found the perfect girl, didn't we, Chip?" she smiled as Alex kissed her cheek, and they danced away, Alex's hands on Jennifer's waist lovingly.

"Told you, neighbor," Wade and Joss danced, and Joss spun off and took Chip's hands. Wade grabbed mine for a quick spin.

"Thank you, Wade, for having confidence in me, even when I didn't believe fully in myself," I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll never wash that face again," he swooned, and Joss tapped me on the shoulder.

"No kissee, Sarah," she smiled as she took Wade back.

"Excuse me," another tap, and I turned to receive a kiss from Chip.

"That's better," as he wrapped me in his arms as we resumed.

"Why did we waste this much time, Sarah?"

"We're a pair of chickens, Chip?" I suggested, and I could tell he was thinking about clucking, but I stopped him the only way I knew how.

I love Middleton Teen Settlement; I'm coming back here more often.

-----

**Author's afterward: **

-----

I never dreamed that Sarah had this many fans out there, in here.

A very special set of thanks go out to campy, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and several others who found more cameos of Sarah: I feel like we're playing 'Where's Sarah?'

I've kept this chapter pretty much under wraps from almost everyone, mainly because Sarah's been a slave-driver and to make sure that I published this right after the final chapter of "Oops" came out: she wanted to make sure that her fans didn't forget about her. All errors therefore, are strictly mine as Sarah's historian.

The songs can be found on the Internet: the information can be found in my forum "JadeKimverse discussions" under the topic "Deeper Blue source" and "A Woman Like You source."

I do want to thank her story's reviewers thus far (as of 2007.06.14): AtomicFire, CajunBear73, King in Yellow, mkusenagi2, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Sir Sebastian, Slyrr, Star-Eva01, and whitem.

Another shout-out: to sapphicspencil from KPSlashhaven and King in Yellow for the name Alex Safic. She fits in well as one of Sarah's friends, and expect to continue to see more of her (figuratively, possibly literally) in later chapters.

Those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, a few tears of sadness and lots of tears of happiness, and something to think about.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	5. Chapter 5: lavender and pink question

**BE,S TGIB: My story **

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a part of the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimVerse, just a different viewpoint….

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Who **is **the girl in blue?

Answers:

You'll find out here, in TGIB: My story.

-----

Chapter 5: lavender and pink question

-----

It's me, again, Margaret.

Where were we? Oh yeah, at the Settlement…my night that my dreams first came true….

-----

(Chip) _**I'll wait 'til the mountains fall, **_**  
**_**I've stood 'til the skies came tumbling, too**_  
(+RON and WADE) _**I will sacrifice and give it all**_

Chip took both of my hands back, and he looked so serious, I could have cried:

(Chip) _**now that I'm holding a woman like you, like you**_

He took me in his arms, stared into my eyes, and sang to me as if I was the only other person in the room:

_**now that I know I love a woman like you, like you, like you. **_

He kissed me tenderly on the lips as the song ended, and the audience cheered.

"I love you, Sarah," Chip confessed in a whisper.

"I love you, Chip," I replied the same way.

"You go, you two!" the crowd yelled, and I realized that his microphone was still on.

"Oops," he grinned and reached down to his mike control.

I stopped his hand.

"Kiss me, Chipster," then I let him turn off the mike.

-----

"Told you, neighbor," Wade and Joss danced, and Joss spun off and took Chip's hands. Wade grabbed mine for a quick spin.

"Thank you, Wade, for having confidence in me, even when I didn't believe fully in myself," I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll never wash that face again," he swooned, and Joss tapped me on the shoulder.

"No kissee, Sarah," she smiled as she took Wade back.

"Excuse me," another tap, and I turned to receive a kiss from Chip.

"That's better," as he wrapped me in his arms as we resumed.

"Why did we waste this much time, Sarah?"

"We're a pair of chickens, Chip?" I suggested, and I could tell he was thinking about clucking, but I stopped him the only way I knew would work.

-----

We stood there, smiling at each other like a pair of fools, until Dale tapped Chip on the shoulder.

"Hey, man, you planning on sleeping here, or are you going home tonight?"

I looked up: Kim and Ron, and Jocelyn and Wade, were sitting at our table, talking and occasionally glancing up at me and smiling.

I liked all of my friends, but I wished that I was as close to someone as they are to each other.

The move to Middleton had been hard on Mom, I seemed to remember, but finding Dad at MIST when she started teaching there and, later, marrying him made her life a lot easier. Spending most of my time with Mom and Dad, and later with Wade and, occasionally, with my friends and brothers (as little as possible with the oldest younger one) and sisters, never gave me the chance to develop a close, deep relationship.

No, that's not true:

I was scared.

I remember Mom crying as she drove away from our old house, and she wouldn't tell me, a six-year-old, why. I don't know what Old Dad did to her, but I was scared that, no matter who I found, he'd treat me the same way, and I'd have to leave him and make my daughter sad.

Yeah, I know: that's planning years ahead, but that's just the way I am.

Chip felt right, for some reason.

He took my hand and led me off the stage and back to the table where I began, and Ron and Wade both stood when I approached.

Gentlemen, and manners…wow, what a combination. Kim and Jocelyn are so lucky

"Guys, I need to help finish the teardown and take the band and equipment home. I am, however, leaving my most precious gift in your hands: can you make certain that she gets home safely?" He squeezed my hand as he called me his 'most precious gift;' what girl wouldn't melt to that?

"No problem, Chipster," Ron replied, and Wade nodded.

"I'll make sure that she gets into her house with no problems, Chip," Wade added with a smile.

"Good; then, I'll leave her in your most capable hands.

"Sarah, until tomorrow," and he bent down and kissed my hand, then came back up and kissed me with a fervor that I didn't expect but certainly didn't reject. I kissed him back, and I liked it…a lot.

Chip grinned as we pulled apart like two magnets: we really didn't want to separate.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Chip," and he squeezed my hand as he pulled away, smiled, and turned to go back onto the stage to finish the breakdown.

I stood there, watching him walk away.

'What a cute butt,' I thought, and smiled.

"Nice rump roast on that one, Sarah," Jocelyn remarked dryly, and I snapped back around and glared at the now-laughing foursome.

"Let's go, ladies," Wade offered his arm to first Jocelyn and then me, then Ron did the same to Kim and me, and I was in the middle of a spread-out exiting group as we headed back for the limousine.

-----

"Good evening, ladies: did you have a good time?" Boyd held the door open for all three of us, and he offered his hand for assistance as we entered the rear of the limousine.

"Boyd, I hope you didn't sit out here by yourself all night long," Jocelyn asked as she settled into her seat.

"No, Miss Jocelyn, I did not; thank you for asking. I went inside and had dinner during the pre-show time and came back out to check on the car and prepare it for your return.

"I did not have the opportunity to try Mister Ronald's special meal, the, how you say, _'Le Bout rôti de Moufette au jus,'_" and we all laughed as he closed his door and started the vehicle. "I was forced to settle for a simple blackened chicken Caesar salad, but it was delicious.

"I trust the music was acceptable," he continued, and Kim and Ron both grinned.

"I don't know about the music, but the musician certainly was," Joss replied with a chuckle, and I blushed.

"Really?" Boyd sounded genuinely pleased. "Good for you, Miss Sarah: a lovely young woman such as yourself must certainly be driving the gentlemen away with several large sticks, but I am indeed happy for you," and his response both surprised and pleased me.

"Thank you, Boyd," I replied. "I think he's special," I added, and I had no idea why I said that.

We drove home, dropping Kim and Ron off first. I got a kiss from Kim (on the cheek) and a kiss from Ron (on the LIPS!), and he escorted her to the door as we drove away.

Wade and Joss snuggled, oblivious to me in the vehicle, and shared some private moments: the way I liked things.

I saw a side of Wade I'd never seen before on that limousine ride from the Settlement, even with Kim and Ron in the car: loving so deep, so caring, so concerned about Jocelyn and her well-being to the exclusion of anyone and everything else.

He was growing up, and he would be just like his dad was to his mom:

'Lucky Jocelyn.'

Boyd stopped the limo in front of Wade's house, and he came out to open the door for all of us. He helped us all out, and smiled and tipped his cap, refusing Wade's offer of a tip:

"You already took care of that, Doctor Load, and I would not want to ever take advantage of a client," he smiled, nodded 'good night' to us and opened his door, lowering his window as he stepped in.

I took a couple of steps towards my house and remembered that I'd left my purse in the back. I told Wade to take Jocelyn up to the house, and I'd get my stuff."

I approached the limo from the back, and I could hear Boyd on his cell phone.

"Yes, sir, she looked extremely happy when she left.

"No, sir, he was a perfect gentleman.

"I would say that she is feeling quite well.

"Excuse me, Boyd?" I rapped on the door, and he looked up with shock and …guilt? on his face.

"Yes, Miss Sarah?"

"I'm sorry, but I left my purse in the back," and I heard the rear door lock pop open as Boyd started to get out.

"No bother, Boyd," I opened the door and reached in, retrieving my bag. "I've got it; thank you," I replied as I closed the rear door.

"Very good, ma'am: good night, Miss Sarah."

"Good night, Boyd, and thank you."

"My pleasure, ma'am," and he raised his window.

"Problem, Sarah?" Wade walked up as the window closed.

"Nothing, Wade," and he took my arm and walked me back to my front door.

"Here you are, Sarah," and I leaned over and kissed his cheek, noticing another lipstick mark already there.

"There you go, Wade: now you're been marked twice in one evening," I smiled as he raised his hand to his cheek.

"Thank you, Wade, for enabling me to finally see Chip."

"My pleasure, Sarah, and I'm really, really happy for both of you. He's a very lucky young man, and I'll have no problem telling him so," Wade replied with a smile on his face.

"Wade, you're not my father," I chided him, then hugged him, "but that's not important," I grinned as I released him.

I really shouldn't tease Wade like that, but it was fun. My upper body got his lower body's attention.

"Thank you for caring, Wade, and you'd better not let Jocelyn see that," and I nodded downward. Wade looked down and came back up with a sheepish grin.

"Oops," he said.

"Go home, Wade," and I sent him away as I unlocked the front door and entered.

"Well?" Mom's voice surprised me, and I looked into the living room: she was reading and watching television, one of the late night shows.

"I'm fine, Mom," as I walked into the room and sat down in Dad's chair.

"You met someone, didn't you?" How did she know?

"The smile on your face, I know all too well, Sarah," she answered with a grin of her own.

"Well?" She leaned forward, anxious.

"His name's Chip, he's a senior at MHS, he's a musician, he's cute, he wrote a song for me, and he kissed me," and she smiled and grinned like one of my friends as I spilled.

-----

The next morning, I was still 'high on love.'

I had no idea what it felt like, but if this was it, sports fans, gimme more!

I went to 'The Machine: my computer on steroids, and pulled up last night's criminal activity in the Tri-City area.

Another break-in while the folks slept through the robbery: this was the fifth one in a 10-week period.

This might not be Team Possible material, but I needed a second opinion, so I messaged Wade on his secure connection.

(bluebelle1316) hey, Wade!

(TPQ007) good morning, gorgeous. Sleep any, or were all your dreams Chipped? (LOL!)

(bluebelle1316) punny, Aggie.

(TPQ007) Ouch! Words hurt, SarahBelle.

(TPQ007) What, my dear Sarah, can I do for you on this fine Saturday AM?

(bluebelle1316) this isn't TP, but it bothers me, W; I need your help on this one.

I sent him the article from today's Middleton e-Sentinel and my notes on the past four break-ins.

(TPQ007) Someone's been doing their research, S.

(TPQ007) This may or may not be TP work, but I'll see what I can find and get back with you on the results.

(bluebelle1316) btw, I think that Jocelyn's dad may have been checking up on you two: Boyd was calling someone last night and reporting on activities. I hope not, W: you're a saint and a real doll. You two belong together.

(bluebelle1316) Kiss Jocelyn for me, k?

(TPQ007) this is Jocelyn, Sarah. Thanks for the vote of confidence. W's gonna be out of pocket for awhile: I'm gonna have his lips and hands busy for a bit. Need anything else from my Aggie?

(bluebelle1316) Not at all, Jocelyn. Thanks for keeping him straight.

(TPQ007) Someone else beat me to it last night, S (GRIN/LOL). B4N

(bluebelle1316) (LOL) Sorry about that, J. B4N.

(TPQ007 offline)

I really, really like Jocelyn Possible. She's just what Wade needed after Stephanie, and I'm glad they found each other.

"Sarah! Door for you!"

I love my brother…my idiot oldest younger brother, to be specific.

I went to the front door and opened it.

Chip, hands behind his back, and a smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," I replied.

"I've missed you," he began. "I know it's only been nine hours and seventeen minutes, but this much time without you has been an eternity for me.

"Besides," and he brought his hands from behind his back, "you forgot these, and they were getting lonely and worried that you didn't love them, anymore.

Chip was holding my bouquet of beautiful lavender and pink long-stemmed roses that he gave me last night: How could I have forgotten them? Oh, yeah, that kiss….that's how.

"Thank you, Chip," I smiled as he placed the bouquet in my hand.

"They're still not the prettiest thing here, Sarah."

"Oh, really: and what, pray tell, is, Chip?" Playing coy, you are, Sarah? Like Joden from the movie, you talk, Sarah?

"You, Sarah Janine: you are the most beautiful thing on this porch."

He called me BEAUTIFUL!

"Your beautiful blue-green eyes captured my heart, Sarah, and now I am yours, forever."

He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips, then stood back away.

"'I've always wanted to love a woman like you,' Sarah, and now that I do, I'm not going to let you get away from me," he bowed quickly and turned, walking briskly down the sidewalk to his car and jumping in, speeding off long before I could respond to him.

"Who was that, Sarah?" Mom from the kitchen, and she was coming this way.

"Someone for me," I replied with a smile in my voice.

"Do you have a flower vase, Mom?" She turned the corner and saw the roses.

"Yes, dear, it's in the kitchen, Sarah, I…do…excuse me," and Mom took off running for her bedroom, crying.

Huh?

I went to the kitchen and found the vase underneath the bread cabinet, added water, and trimmed the roses so that they would fit into the vase.

After fluffing, I took the vase into my room and set it next to my computer, then headed for the question:

Why did Mom break down: was it my roses?

-----

**Author's afterward: **

-----

I only dreamed that Sarah could have this many fans out there, in here. All she ever wanted was to not be forgotten; Sarah, I think you've got that, now more than ever. All errors therefore, are strictly mine as Sarah's historian.

I do want to thank her story's reviewers thus far (as of 2007.06.14): AtomicFire, CajunBear73, JAKT, King in Yellow, mkusenagi2, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Sir Sebastian, Slyrr, Star-Eva01, and whitem.

Another shout-out: to sapphicspencil from KPSlashhaven and King in Yellow for the name Alex Safic. She fits in well as one of Sarah's friends, and expect to continue to see more of her (figuratively, possibly literally), and Jennifer, in later chapters.

-----

A major announcement:

An idea began with a PM from JAKT. After a remarkably quick discussion, JAKT and I have agreed to collaborate on the telling of Sarah's story. This won't be the normal collaboration, however: Sarah will have a much bigger audience and another writer and venue carrying her message forward in addition to yours truly, her humble servant.

As a result, a three-way integration of the telling of Sarah's life and involvement in the Kim Possible world is taking place:

BE,S TGIB: My story, chapter 5, begins one side of the three-way integration.

The upcoming final chapter of BE,S 2: Training Table Blues (chapter 9) will carry her story and involvements with Wade and Jocelyn forward in a fast-paced and dangerous way.

JAKT's KIM POSSIBLE: Rewind, Play and Fast Forward will give the readers a different viewpoint of Sarah's life, both past and present.

I must thank JAKT for being more than receptive to my ideas as well as allowing me to integrate into their world (the JadeKimVerse just got bigger!) and work with them. This team (father/daughter...I just love the idea of the two of them, working together) has some wonderful work going, and I highly recommend that you pay them a visit and review.

And, to those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, a few tears of sadness and lots of tears of happiness. This is for you, those who feel voiceless.

Chapter 5: lavender and pink answers, coming soon for _**BE,S TBIG: My Story.**_ Stay tuned.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	6. Chapter 6: lavender and pink answers

**BE,S TGIB: My story **

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a part of the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimVerse, just a different viewpoint….

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Who **is **the girl in blue?

Answers:

You'll find out here, in TGIB: My story.

-----

Chapter 6 lavender and pink answers

-----

I'm baaack.

Where were we? Oh yeah, at the Settlement…my night that my dreams first came true….

-----

The next morning, I was still 'high on love.'

I had no idea what it felt like, but if this was it, sports fans, gimme more!

I went to 'The Machine: my computer on steroids, and pulled up last night's criminal activity in the Tri-City area.

Another break-in while the folks slept through the robbery: this was the fifth one in a 10-week period. I IM'ed Wade and sent the data to him to see if he could see any patterns.

"Sarah! Door for you!"

I love my brother…my idiot oldest younger brother, to be specific.

I went to the front door and opened it.

Chip, hands behind his back, and a smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," I replied.

Chip brought my roses, the bouquet of beautiful lavender and pink long-stemmed roses that he gave me last night: How could I have forgotten them? Oh, yeah, that kiss….that's how.

"Thank you, Chip," I smiled as he placed the bouquet in my hand.

"They're still not the prettiest thing here, Sarah."

"Oh, really: and what, pray tell, is, Chip?" Playing coy, you are, Sarah? Like Joden from the movie, you talk, Sarah?

"You, Sarah Janine: you are the most beautiful thing on this porch."

He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips, then stood back away.

"'I've always wanted to love a woman like you,' Sarah, and now that I do, I'm not going to let you get away from me," he bowed quickly and turned, walking briskly down the sidewalk to his car and jumping in, speeding off long before I could respond to him.

"Who was that, Sarah?" Mom from the kitchen, and she was coming this way.

"Someone for me," I replied with a smile in my voice.

"Do you have a flower vase, Mom?" She turned the corner and saw the roses.

"Yes, dear, it's in the kitchen, Sarah, I…do…excuse me," and Mom took off running for her bedroom, crying.

Huh?

I went to the kitchen and found the vase underneath the bread cabinet, added water, and trimmed the roses so that they would fit into the vase.

After fluffing, I took the vase into my room and set it next to my computer, then headed for the question:

-----

"Mom? Are you all right?" I knocked on her bedroom door, hoping she was OK.

"Come in, Sarah," I opened the door, and Mom was standing in front of the mirror, holding a picture. She put the picture back into her box that she kept locked (personal things, she had told us) and locked it, then turned to me and smiled through her tear-streaked face.

I forgot to tell you about Mom:

When I was younger, I thought Momma was gorgeous, but she swore she was average. As I got older, I realized that Mom was attractive, but she was not going to enter beauty pageants and win: she'd come in third or fourth.

She was 45 and looked 35 easy, with beautiful brunette hair that I wanted to have when I was younger. She had a nice figure; at least, that's what Dad would say when he would chase her around the kitchen, her laughing and him doing the same. Dad always was a top and bottom man, and he loved both on Mom. Fortunately, he was also a brain man, and he loved that on her more than everything else.

Dad loved legs, too, and he hit the mother load with Mom: she had runway model legs.

I definitely got the 'legs' gene from Mom: for that, I was eternally grateful.

So was Chip, I'd learn in the summer, when he saw me in my swimsuit…but, that's a story for later.

Now, however, it was her face that I was watching: it was showing the pain she was in.

"Mom, was it the roses?"

She walked over to the bed, sat, and patted it. I walked over and sat down.

"Sarah, we've talked before about your being adopted by your Dad," she began, and I grinned.

"Well, duh, Mom: I can tell just by looking at Dad!" we both laughed.

"Well, your biological father used to give me roses just like that, but that's not why I ran.

"Your Dad, for our first date, brought me six lavender and six pink roses," and I chuckled.

"What were the odds, Mom?" I smiled, and she did the same.

"He didn't know that your father had done it; he told me that these roses reminded him of me," and I smiled.

Dad was, most definitely, a romantic: he had sent me one red rose for each year on my birthday, starting when I was seven years old, and he always sent me an orchid for Valentine's Day.

"Sorry, Mom."

"You- don't be sorry, Sarah; I'm happy for you! The flowers just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Mom, you and I both know that wasn't the reason you ran out," I smiled, and her shoulders sagged.

She squirmed, but I wasn't going to let her go without the answer. She looked at me with a look that said that she knew she needed to tell me but didn't want to. Finally, after several seconds of silence:

"Today would have been our 20th wedding anniversary, your father and me," she finally admitted.

"MOM!" I reached over and hugged her. "Of course you have a right to feel the way you do."

"Thanks, Sarah. Your father wasn't really a bad man, you know," she smiled and wiped tears from her face.

"I know, Mom: you only tell me every chance you get."

"Tell you what, Sarah-bear?" Dad came in and reached for Mom, pulling her down and kissing her, then sitting down next to her on the other side.

"DAD! Not the Sarah-bear! I'm almost 18 years old," I really liked it, but I had to feign disgust.

"I know, Sarah, but you'll always be my Sarah-bear," he smiled and slid his hand behind Mom, who squealed and jumped.

"Stephen Stewart Best!" She tried to sound indignant, but she was smiling far too much.

"Yes, my dear, darling Carlene?" Dad tried to use his 'cow eyes,' but Mom just laughed at him.

"Forget the 'cow eyes,' buster," and Dad mooed, long and low.

I couldn't help it: I had to laugh.

"No, and mooing won't work, either," and he smiled and pinched her again.

"I can't help it, Carlene: you only get more beautiful every day, and I have no idea how you keep doing it," Dad smiled.

Dad then looked at me with a sly look on his face.

"Somebody else got roses, and they weren't from me," he grinned.

"Yes, Dad, I got them last night, and I forgot them at the Settlement, so he bought them over this morning," I smiled.

"From Chip, I assume?" he asked.

"Of course, Daddy," I pouted.

"Good man; I won't have to send him over to James for spacesuit fitting, then," Dad smiled, but I wasn't sure if he was serious or not….

"So, who's for lunch? I'm in the 'moo'd' for beef," Dad jumped down off the bed and left, but not before he grabbed Mom's rear one more time and squeezed.

"Stephen!" by that time, he was out of the room: those little legs could move when 'prodded.'

-----

I forgot to tell you a couple of things about Dad:

One, he was a 'little person;' he was four feet six inches tall.

Two, he was African-American. Those beautiful dark brown eyes of his captured my heart, as they did Mom's. The eyes, and his wickedly, warped sense of humor: the combination turned a man into my Dad..

I was surprised when Mom first introduced him to me; I thought I was getting a brother, but he explained it to me in a seven-year-old way, and when I got older we had a long talk.

Like I said:

Dad was full of corn, but I loved him anyway.

I knew that some people made comments about Mom and Dad when they were out, holding hands or walking in the Mall after they first got married. It only got worse when Mom was pregnant, and it peaked when they were pushing a stroller through the Mall. I guess their attitude got them through all of the nasty letters and emails; that, and Mom's job at the Space Center. Mom turned a couple of the nastier letters over to Security, the writers has some visits from the Secret Service, and the letters magically stopped.

Dad was cool, too, but don't tell him I said that: it would only go to his head.

When he told Mom he wanted he wanted to become my Dad for real, Mom cried, then told him he had to ask me if it was ok.

I remember it like it was yesterday:

He knocked on my door, waited until I said 'come in,' then entered and jumped up on the bed.

"Sarah, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Daddy."

"I want to be your Dad, legally, too. I talked to your Mom, and she said I had to ask you if it was all right."

"Daddy, what makes you think you **even** have to ask," I reached over and hugged him, then let him go so I could see his face. "I love you so much, and you love me too, so what else is there?"

"Well," Dad was trying to hold back tears, "we'll have to go to a lawyer, then to a court downtown. The judge will assign someone to talk to us, to you and our friends. They'll tell the judge what they learn.

"If they think that everything is all right, the judge will say it's ok, and you can even change your name if you want to."

"Can I be a Best, Daddy," and that made him cry.

"Sarah, I would be honored if you wanted to take my last name."

Nobody told us that my adoption would make the papers: mine was the first interracial adoption in Middleton, and in the county, period.

The judge asked me a silly question:

"Do you think your Dad loves you?"

"Well, DUH!" and the court bailiff and reporter both snickered. "My Daddy has given me roses for my birthday since before he and Mommy got married, so what do you think?"

She later told me that I was only the second young lady that she'd met that had enough spunk to tell her off like that. I asked her who the first one was, and she told me that it was a redheaded fireball that had come through on a tour of the building.

-----

"So, Mom, are you all right, even after Dad's assault with a pinching weapon?"

"I'm fine, Sarah," as she scooped another spoon on peas onto my brother's plate

"You know I don't like peas," he pouted as he put a spoonful into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Tough stuff, Son," she replied, and his brother and sisters giggled.

That stopped quickly when Mom put the carrots on their plates.

"Aww, Mommmm," they whined as they are the carrots.

-----

I went back to my room after helping Mom and Dad clean the kitchen and logged back on to see if Wade had found anything unusual.

Unfortunately, he'd found nothing from the police reports, so I took the information and ran it through my program.

I had a little program I'd written to do analysis; I'd used it to help me with problems that I had with homework when I was in the ninth grade with Biology and Algebra ( I understood what Wade had gone through with Ron, far too well) , but I learned by accident that it could analyze any problem, given access to the 'net.

The police reports listed the fact that all of the crimes took place after the residents were asleep; what my program noted was that one or two of the family members in different households had fallen asleep sitting either at the kitchen table or on the toilet. I smiled: I could imagine that waking up after sitting six or seven hours on the toilet could be a surprise, let alone painful.

I reached over and touched my roses, and a note that had been folded into a tiny package and stuck inside of one of the blooms fell out.

I reached down, picked it up, opened it, and read:

"I just wanted to remind you, Sarah: I will always love you. C."

What a guy, he was.

I pulled out the CD that I had my story on: I'm a writer, in my spare time. I'm working on a fiction story about a girl who wants to be a detective. My working title was from the 'in crowd,' or at least from what I heard one of them say in a, like, totally, bad scene:

"If this doesn't happen, I'll just die!"

"I'll just die" was the working title.

I wasn't an outstanding writer, but I figure I'd try it for awhile and see how far I got on the story.

-----

The rest of the school year went quickly: two more trips to the Settlement, more roses, no more running by Mom, graduation (number 11 in the class), Big Mike asking Justine to marry him after the graduation ceremonies (now, **that** was cool!), a summer of fun and getting ready for college, time with the brothers and sisters (not as bad as I thought it would be), and my personal favorite: swimming time with Chip.

The first time, we went with a bunch of Chip's musician friends and my girlfriends over to Kevin Guberman's house: he and Chip were friends, and he wrangled to let us use his pool one day when he wasn't swamped with cheerleaders.

Kevin and Marcella: who expected that they would last?

I came out of my room with my swimsuit and wrap in my bag, just wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Sarah's going to make kissy-face all afternoon," idiot brother again.

"And, one day, you'll be so lucky to have a girl want to do that with you," Dad replied, and brother groaned and ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Dad," I opened the door.

"Sarah?" Dad called, and I turned.

"Have fun, Sarah-bear," he smiled and winked.

"DAAAD!" I blew him a kiss and closed the door.

"Ready, Sarah?" Chip kissed me as I got into his car and closed the door.

"Let's go, Chipster," I grinned as I snapped on my seatbelt, and we took off.

-----

I came out in my swimsuit and sarong, and Chip just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, looking down to see if my suit was ripped.

"wow, Sarah, you're gorgeous," he finally managed to get out after he picked up his jaw.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," I curtsied, and he laughed.

"Now what?"

"Only you, my Sarah," he walked over to me and took my hand, "would get a black swimsuit, have Jade slashes put on it," he leaned over and kissed my bare shoulder, "and add a flowered sarong to the mix and still make the sarong and swimsuit both jealous."

"Me like," he whispered as he headed down my bare back with kisses, "and so very, very delicious," he got to my mid-back and I giggled and took a step forward.

"I take it; you like the halter," I grinned as I turned around to see him bent over and in mid-kiss. "And, I'll have you know: the swimsuit **came** with the Jade slashes, so there." He stood up, came to me, took my hands, and smiled.

"'Now I'm sure I love a woman like you,' Sarah," and he kissed me.

I could get used to this, but the pool called, and I needed some water time with my Chipster, so I pulled away and pulled him out to the pool.

"Love the legs, beautiful," he whispered as we walked through the door.

"My foot doesn't bother you, Chip?" I had to ask.

He pulled me back into the dressing room.

"Sarah:"

He had a look on his face that I'd never seen: he was sad and angry and stoic, all at the same time.

"I

"Love

"You:

"All of you, from your beautiful brunette hair on the top of your lovely head all the way down to your gorgeous feet, both of them; Heaven help anyone who makes a comment, because the Devil's smart enough not to get in my way," he took my hand and kissed it.

"Now, milady, shall we go?"

I nodded, kissed his cheek, and we stepped out.

"GF!" Alex was there, and she whistled. "Now, I'm sure I need to spend some more time with- OW!" she got a shot from her own beautiful lady, Jennifer.

"Good shot, Jen," I giggled as I pulled Chip to the edge of the pool and pushed him into the water, then dove in after him.

"My glasses!" Chip yelled when he came up for air.

"OK, 'Velma,'" I dove down and found his glasses heading lazily to the bottom, I snagged them and came back up.

"Looking good, Chipster: I need to get you wet more often," I handed him his glasses as he blushed.

"Looks like I need to do the same for you, Sarah," and he pointed, and I looked down and grinned and blushed.

My swimsuit wasn't transparent, but 'the girls' were happy.

So was I.

I was with Chip, and he loved and worshiped me: All was right with the world.

-----

**Author's afterward: **

-----

I only dreamed that Sarah could have this many fans out there, in here. All she ever wanted was to not be forgotten; Sarah, I think you've got that, now more than ever. All errors therefore, are strictly mine as Sarah's historian.

I do want to thank her story's reviewers thus far (as of 2007.06.14): AtomicFire, CajunBear73, JAKT, King in Yellow, mkusenagi2, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Sir Sebastian, Slyrr, Star-Eva01, and whitem.

-----

A repeat of last chapter's announcement:

An idea began with a PM from JAKT. After a remarkably quick discussion, JAKT and I agreed to collaborate on the telling of Sarah's story. This won't be the normal collaboration, however: Sarah will have a much bigger audience and another writer and venue carrying her message forward in addition to yours truly, her humble servant.

As a result, a three-way integration of the telling of Sarah's life and involvement in the Kim Possible world started:

BE,S TGIB: My story, chapter 5, began one side of the three-way integration.

The upcoming final chapter of BE,S 2: Training Table Blues (chapter 9) will carry her story after this one is completed; her involvements with Wade and Jocelyn forward will be fast-paced and dangerous.

JAKT's KIM POSSIBLE: Rewind, Play and Fast Forward will give the readers a different viewpoint of Sarah's life, both past and present.

I must thank JAKT for being more than receptive to my ideas as well as allowing me to integrate into their world (the JadeKimVerse just got bigger!) and work with them. This team (father/daughter...I just love the idea of the two of them, working together) has some wonderful work going, and I highly recommend that you pay them a visit and review.

-----

And, to those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, a few tears of sadness and lots of tears of happiness. This is for you, those who feel voiceless.

Chapter 7: sleep and smoke, coming soon for _**BE,S TGIB: My Story.**_ Stay tuned.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


	7. Chapter 7: sleep, and smoke

**BE,S TGIB: My story **

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a part of the Blue Eyes, Shining JadeKimVerse, just a different viewpoint….

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward: **

Questions:

Who **is **the girl in blue?

Answers:

You'll find out here, in TGIB: My story.

-----

Chapter 7: sleep, and smoke

-----

I'm back, but only for a few more minutes.

It's amazing what goes through your mind when you're about to die….

-----

October 31, 2008: 10.30 MDT.

Out of classes, and still, something bothered me. It's the break-ins that don't seem to stop.

'I know there had to be something, somewhere, that I'm not picking up' was running through my mind as I walked into the house and headed for my room.

I went back through my notes from last year's break-ins, and I found one thing: all of the break-ins appeared to have occurred after One AM: this showed up in the interview notes, but nowhere in the police reports.

In Middleton, three of the houses broken into had a person who worked late evenings and returned home after midnight, and they all fell asleep in their kitchens, making a late night sandwich for dinner before retiring.

I checked the Go City records: the same pattern occurred, but the people awake were students.

I looked at this year's Middleton break-in: same pattern.

So, the crook had to work late before he or she started their 'second job.'

Quick search: jobs that work until approximately midnight with pay under US $40K annual, then same with pay between US $40K and 80K annual.

Subsequent search: take results of both, and correlate to percentage of these individuals with a criminal record: hey, gotta start somewhere.

Now, gotta go help Mom with Dinner: Mom's got the Stew-fever, and she's got it started.

-----

October 31, 2008: 18.45 MDT.

I could not believe it.

My idiot little brother did something nice!

After dinner, I went to pick up the dishes off the table, but he stopped me.

"Sarah, it's my turn," he said, pushing my hands away from the soup bowls.

"All right: who are you and what have you done with Stewart?"

"I finally woke up, Sarah, and realized how badly I've treated you, and you've never retaliated against me," Stewart said with a smile, but something was wrong.

"All, right, Stewart, spill: what's really going on?"

"DR. LOAD, ALL RIGHT, THAT'S WHAT GOING ON!"

Stewart never yelled at me, and he burst into tears.

"He came to our school today for 'Alumni Day' at the middle school, even thought he was there when he was seven," Stewart spilled, "and we got to ask him all sorts of questions about Team Possible, and someone asked him about Stephanie, and he told us about losing his big sister, and I don't ever want to lose you, Sarah, I love you, so, now, are you happy, you made me cry!"

Wow.

Stwart was actually growing up.

"I love you too, Stewart: that's the only reason I haven't sent you over to Dr. Possible for a space probe fitting," I grinned and ruffled his hair.

He hated it as much as Wade did.

Dad looked at me and smiled.

"All right, now, this will be the day that I die: my idiot little brother told me he loves me," I joked.

"SARAH! Don't even joke about that!" he smiled through his tears, and laughed.

"I'll do the dishes, too, Sarah: you've got enough, and it's about time I started to 'carry my Load,' around here," and I winced and smiled.

"Works for me, Stewart," and I hugged him.

"Aww, man, now I have to get rid of the sister cooties," I heard him exclaim as I left the dining room.

Some things never change, and I went into my room and closed the door before I cried for Wade, for Stephanie, and for Stewart. Kids shouldn't have to deal with things like that.

The top selection on my search was musician.

I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"All right, let's take musicians, all genres, and cross-reference Go City and Middleton for common artists.

The search took over 50 minutes, but it only brought back one name:

_**Motherboards**_.

I checked the police records for Go City, and things were feeling even stranger now:

There were no break-ins there that followed these patterns when the _**Motherboards**_** weren't** in town.

I had not done a negative search: stupid, stupid, stupid.

Something was past strange, and I needed to talk to Chip.

I called his cell, and Dale answered.

"Chip's phone, this is Dale."

"Dale! Hey, it's Sarah."

"D'OI, Sarah: caller-id."

"Hey, is Chip there? I need to ask him some questions."

"Sure, Sarah. Come on over to the garage: Chip's out, but he'll be back by the time you get here."

"K, Dale. Later."

"Later, Sarah."

Click.

I've got to talk to Chip.

I need to check in with Wade.

IM: not active.

OK, send email:

'Wade: something doesn't make sense. I'm going to see Chip at his parent's garage: I think the _**Motherboards**_ are somehow involved in the burglaries. S.'

Send.

Good. Now, my sweater, and I'm off.

"Mom, I'm going out. May I borrow the car?"

"Certainly, Sarah. Take mine; I'm in for the night.

"Will you be gone long?"

"I don't think so, Mom: just running to talk to Dale and Chip."

"All right, see you later, dear."

-----

I wish I'd told them I loved them….

-----

I pulled up and saw Chip's car parked there: good, he was already here, but why hadn't he called?

Alex's car was here, too. I knew that Chip had talked about her as a possible new band member, but I hadn't heard any more since last summer about it.

I parked the car, turned off the engine, and got out of the car, heading into the side door into the garage.

No music: must be between numbers.

I opened the door: dark inside.

I smelled smoke, coming from somewhere….

I stepped in, and closed the door.

I felt something sharp and cold on my neck, and the lights came on.

"Sorry, Sarah, you shouldn't be here," Dale with a knife?

"You need to join them, so strip," he pulled the knife away, and I felt a hard object in my back.

I looked over, and Alex, Jennifer, and Chip were all tied up and gagged. Alex and Jen were tied to the chairs wearing only bra and panties, and Chip only had his boxers on.

"Match them," he pushed whatever he had into my back again, and I removed my sweater, then my blouse and pulled my pants down, stepping out of them.

"Good, now take them and dump them over there," he pointed at a large pile of clothes. He pushed me, and I felt the hard and cold of a pistol barrel in my back.

I picked up my clothes and carried them over, dropping them into the pile.

"Now, you turn: in the chair," he laughed as he pushed me to a chair between Chip and Jennifer.

"Sit," he commanded, and I sat down.

"Arms behind," and I complied; he tied my arms behind me, and then pulled the rope taut. He then tied all four of us together, our arms all taut and joined.

"Last one in, Sarah, so you get to ask questions before I gag you," Dale came in front of me, and he had a silly shirt on that read "SleepyTime" and had a pillow underneath the word.

"What's going on, Dale?"

"I'm sorry you had to come over, Sarah: you'd have only fallen asleep, and you'd never have known who killed your friends and your boyfriend.

"Now, you'll have to die with them, so there'll be some sort of kinky death pact going between the four of you. I'll position the bodies later, after I'm finished and comeback, and you'll still be asleep, so you won't care who you're with.

"You came onto Jen, Alex killed you, Chip killed Alex, and then in a fit of sorrow killed himself: that's what the police will find in the morning when I call them.

"Won't that be sad?" he laughed maniacally, and I tried to hide my fear.

"Why, Chip?"

"The killing? No witnesses.

"Are you doing the break-ins, Dale?" and I saw the shocked look on Chip's face. Good, he didn't know; I didn't think he did, but I was worried that he might have been sucked in, somehow.

"I need money, and this is the fastest way to get it. I owe some really bad people money for lots of cocaine, Sarah, and they want their money before Christmas," and he laughed. "I guess they need to do their Christmas shopping, or something," he mused, then donned a ski mask.

"What are you doing to do?" I asked; the TV shows always said that you should delay the criminal as long as possible.

"I'm pumping the gas into the city water system as we speak: the entire town will be out, and I'll move at my leisure. I should get enough from this to pay them back, and I'll have a bonus: I took out a life insurance policy on Chip, so I'll collect on that, as well, as a grieving friend. We might even have a memorial concert for Chip," he laughed as he came at me with a gag.

"I love you, Chip!" I yelled as he shoved the gag into my mouth, then pulled it tight and wrapped another rag around it so I couldn't spit it out.

"How sweet," he mocked me? He's sooo gonna get it when I get out of this…if I get out of this….no, Sarah, it's When you get our of this: think positive.

"This shouldn't take long," he nodded. "You'll fall to sleep, and you'll still be asleep when I get back and administer the fatal dosage: that way, I'll be able to position the bodies the way I want," he grinned as he walked over to Jennifer, pulled her gag down and kissed her mouth, holding her head as she tried to pull away from him.

"You liked it, didn't you?" and before she could reply, he shoved the gag back into her mouth.

"See, Alex: she wants me, not you," and he giggled as he thumped Alex on her bra.

I knew where he was coming next, and I was mentally ready.

"And, dear Sarah," and he reached down and cupped me, and Chip:

"MMMMMNMMNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed through his gag.

"See, Chip, she really wants me, not you," as he pulled me through my bra.

'I'm going to kill him,' I thought.

"Now, it's 'Sleepy Time' for all of you," he turned on a faucet and let water begun to run slowly into the laundry room sink.

He held up his gas mask and grinned.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to sleep: I still have work to do."

"Goodbye, Sarah," and he donned his mask and turned the water on full.

I looked over at Alex: tears were coming down her face.

I looked at Jennifer, and she was staring at Alex: the love on her face was timeless.

I looked, finally, at Chip: tears were streaming down his face, and I know what he was trying to tell me:

'I love you, Sarah,' and

'I'm sorry.'

'I love you, Chip,' I looked at him and he nodded.

He understood.

'Stewart: I'm sorry: I really didn't plan to die today, it just happened that way.

'Mom, Dad, Everybody: I love you all.

'Wade, please come. Please come, and soon, little brother…' and as I passed out to the sound running water and Dale, breathing through the mask, I realized that I had no idea where the smoke smell was coming from...

-----

The conclusion of this story can be found in chapter 9 of Training Table Blues.

-----

**Author's afterward: **

-----

I only dreamed that Sarah could have this many fans out there, in here. All she ever wanted was to not be forgotten; Sarah, I think you've got that, now more than ever. All errors therefore, are strictly mine as Sarah's historian.

-----

The upcoming final chapter of BE,S 2: Training Table Blues (chapter 9) will tell the next piece of Sarah's story; her involvements with Wade and Jocelyn forward will be fast-paced and even more dangerous.

JAKT's KIM POSSIBLE: Rewind, Play and Fast Forward will give the readers a different viewpoint of Sarah's life, both past and present.

I must thank JAKT for being more than receptive to my ideas as well as allowing me to integrate into their world (the JadeKimVerse just got bigger!) and work with them. This team (father/daughter...I just love the idea of the two of them, working together) has some wonderful work going, and I highly recommend that you pay them a visit and review.

-----

And, to those unannounced readers who have read and not reviewed: thanks for stopping by. I hope I've given you some laughs, a few tears of sadness and lots of tears of happiness. This is for you, those who feel voiceless.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----


End file.
